Remorse
by SenaKD
Summary: One shot for my Muggle Studies class. Subject: Guns. Connotation: Death. Prompt: The death of a character. Exceptions: Has to be a non-canon character death. WARNINGS: character death!


_A/N: One shot for my Muggle Studies class. Warnings: Violence and Death. I don't own Harry Potter, Blessed be, J.K Rowling. _

**Remorse**

"Father, leave her alone!" she screamed, as our mother's head hit the floor once again, it happen far too often, but what we to do? We are only kids. She was so much smaller than him.

"Move away you stupid brat!" he yelled back as she threw herself on our mother. "Draco take her away, it none of your business" he screamed at me, as he dragged her away and threw her into my arms. "There's nothing we can do Skye" I told her, as I pulled her from the room.

The yelling continues from the other room as she sat in my arms, I rocked her as; I had every time this happen since she was a baby. I had always taken care of her, our mother was always drunk and our father always hit her, how they managed to have another child after me, I shall never know.

Maybe it was because he raped her, mother never wanted him. Forced marriage and why should she? After all the things that he had done to this family. Mother didn't hurt us, she drunk, when he was gone, but that was a lot of the time. When he was there, he hit her, sometimes for no reason. Like Skye; I have tried to stop it too, but I would just end up with a black eye or blood nose.

At least he wouldn't hit Skye, 'she is so young' he said once 'didn't know what she was doing' and that their mother needed to be taught a lesson about something or another.

It was the same, tonight they were fighting about money. It was always something. I have wanted to leave here, but I couldn't just leave mother like this and to leave, Skye; I could never, the only time I have ever felt at home is when I'm at Hogwarts, finally, Skye can come now, she is old enough now. I'm not sure how much longer our father will think she is too young to know what she is doing.

XXX

Its morning and I'm woken by Skye "He's gone, Draco, wake up please, mothers not moving," she cried, trying to drag me from the bed. I let myself fall from the bed and run half asleep into our parent's room.

Mother is lying in the bed, she is kind of blue and I have that sinking feeling in my gut. "Stay here with her I will go get help" I apparated to St. Mungo's and soon Medi- Wizards are in our mother's room and telling us to wait outside. Skye was crying "T-there was b-blood on th-the sheets Draco!" my sister sobbed clinging to my robes.

A medi- wizard came out of the room and asked "Do you know where the baby is?" I looked at my sister then back to the medi-wizard, what was going on? Skye was the youngest. "Your mother has passed away, children, after giving birth to a child, she bleed to death, we need to find the infant" then he gave us a sorry look, as Skye started screaming. Someone called the man back. "Father..."Draco whispered angrily.

"Marc, she's here!" the voice of a witch in the other room, he ran in, shutting the door behind him. I'm angry now, he raped her again, he would never care for another child, he never cared for Skye and me. "Stop crying!" I snapped at my sister "She never loved us anyway, she was always drunk" Rage making me lie to her, I do love mother but there are more pressing matters, did that wizard say there was a baby?!

The witch that had called before brought a baby out from the room, wrapped in what looked like one of mother's shawls. I took the baby from her. "She was in the cupboard, why would your mother hide her?" she asked. Skye peaked at the newborn and fresh tears racked her, stinking to the floor at my feet, as I replied. "From father..." I informed her. "Why?" the woman look worried "He's evil..." Skye whispered. Touching the top of her head with my spare hand, I clarified. "It's another girl..."

The baby is so tiny, she looks at me, with her blue eyes and I understand why mother wouldn't want him to see the baby. I hadn't even seen her, not upright, enough to notice she was pregnant. I can't stay here, we have to leave, us three children, before he returned. "Do you know where your father is? The witch prompted him.

"I have no idea, and I don't care. Is she healthy?" he indicated in new sister, taking charge. "Yes very healthy and full term, you had no idea your mother was pregnant?" She asked looking confused. I could only shake my head. "That man is a monster, I'm taking my sisters, if she is fit, I'd like to leave as soon as possible" I informed the Nurse.

"Where will you go?" she asked me looking nervous about letting me take the children. I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Ah...Hogwarts. My god father is there." I pulled the idea out of thin air. I had forgotten Professor Snape, he would help us surly. "Alright, see you get that child, some clothes" she warned me.

Luckily, Mother had the house-elves put, Skye's baby clothes in storage, I quickly retrieve them, and packed clothes into my trunk. Skye's hands shook, as she continued to cry, while packing her clothes and a few of her favourite belongings into her brand new school trunk. She was due to start Hogwarts in a month.

XXX

"Draco? What are you doing here? And why are you carrying an infant?" Severus Snape snapped at me, Skye started crying again. My godfather expression eased, concerned "What happen, Boy! Is everything ok?" I stammered "She's dead..." I finally begin to cry as realization of my statement hit my god father. "Are you hurt? Where is your father?"

"Gone" Skye piped up, as I am unable to speak now, we are safe. "And the Infant?" Severus inquired looking at the fussing child in my arms, then raising an eyebrow and Skye, while I blubbered over my baby sister, unable to control myself now.

"Our sister." She stated with from rational thought. "Come now, in my office." Severus ushered us into the room. "Wait here" He ordered, and disappeared back out of the room. We collapsed in the chairs sitting opposite the large heavy wood desk. After five minutes, Skye got up and wrapped her arms around my shaking shoulders. I had yet to crease my tears.

Ten minutes had passed before, the Professor finally returned, followed by Madame Promfy and the headmaster. I clung to my new sister, when the medi-nurse tried to look at her. "Draco, son, you must let Poppy, check the child" Albus Dumbledore told me in a gently voice. Reluctantly, I released her. Putting my head my heads in hands, I felt Skye rest her head on my back, her tears making my robes moist.

"Tell us, what happen, Draco" My god father prompted. "He killed her this time, I know it, he was, gone when we woke up." I started to explain. I spilled everything, I had keep our home life a secret and look what happen. "I was unaware Narcissa was with child?" Severus stated. "We didn't know either..." I replied.

"What will we do with the child, Albus? We can't send these children back to Lucius..." Dumbledore raised his hand to his junior professor, "Calm yourself, Severus" He ordered, seeing him starting become panicked. "As Draco's Godfather you, agreed to become his legally guardian, if his own parents should be found unfit, until which time he has come of age." Holding a finger up now to the dark clad man, as he tried to protest, Albus continued, "and as, the oldest sibling, should his parents be unfit to care for them he is responsible for them..." Indicating the younger girls, "and as is, his responsibilities become yours, as and when he is in your care." Severus could only squeak.

"I believe, you have inherited, three wonderful children for the remainder of the school year." Albus Dumbledore, finished looking seriously at the group. All three Malfoy's began crying, as if the thought of being in Severus care upset them. But i knew it was because it finally hit us, we were free, safe from our father at last, but not only that; we just lost our Mother, our home and our innocence, in one day. As for my new baby sister, I think maybe she's hungry.

"The child is healthy enough..." Poppy concluded. "Was she given a name?" She asked of me.

"I...arr...hadn't. Skye?" I looked at my sister. "We should name her Princess Cupboard!" a watery smile coming through. "I think Hope...is more fitting, don't you?" I asked her cuddling my sister closer, as she nodded. "How about, Nydia Hope?" I asked her. "I like it" She agreed hugging me tighter.

_A/N: What did you think? Please Review! I choose Nydia, because it means; A safe place._


End file.
